


Only One

by prettyface_lonelyheart



Series: Only One [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyface_lonelyheart/pseuds/prettyface_lonelyheart
Summary: Aria wants to give all of the love she has for Prince Hugo, but will an ugly secret deter him?





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a short story I had to write for Creative Writing, then I extended it to include the smut. My topic was "world-building in fiction" and I decided to combine my love for fairytales with a world in which I am supported, loved, desired, and viewed as beautiful. These are things that I feel are absent in my life as well as for people like me who are not the ideal standard of beauty and/or do not get must representation in media and fics in general.

The sun was just disappearing behind the horizon line, taking with it the light blue backdrop set behind the kingdom of Cresilen. As guests in fancy dress—gowns with lace trim and ornate headpieces for the ladies and tuxedos with bowties and white gloves for the gentlemen—made their way up the path to the castle’s main entrance, the princess peered out the window of one of the limestone towers, staying some inches back as to not be spotted by anyone down below.

The princess, Aria, sat in front of the white vanity displaying three mirrors and twiddled with the sash of her silk robe while an elderly maid, Cecilia, curled her long, dark hair. Feeling her nerves dancing wildly inside her body, Aria exhaled as a section of her hair spiraled off the curling iron and back over her neck.

“You’ll be fine, dear,” Cecilia smiled comfortingly. “I assure you everyone down there is dying to see the new princess of Cresilen!”

“Even him?” Aria gulped, holding back her tears. “What if I make a fool of myself?”

Cecilia let out a sympathetic “oh, dear” when she heard a gentle weeping. She put the iron down on a stand and kneeled beside the crying young woman in front of her.

“Why wouldn’t he, dear? You’ve already been wed!” Cecilia put her hands on Aria’s arms and smiled bigger, her frown lines rising a bit into her cheeks. “You’re the sweetest, brightest young lady I know. I can’t think of a single reason why any of them wouldn’t be impressed by you.”

Aria swept the back of her hand over her tear-stained cheeks and nodded. Maybe Cecilia was right. Other than not being royal by blood, there wasn’t anything else about Aria that would impair the ruling of the kingdom.

“Now, lucky for you, we have just the perfect shade to cover that up,” the maid teased, seeing the princess examine her wet eyes and reddened complexion.

This prompted a shy grin from Aria, who sat up straight again, allowing Cecilia to finish doing her hair. After applying her makeup, she slipped into her gown. On her way out the door, Aria stopped in front of the full-length mirror to survey herself: her rose gold eye shadow accentuated her dark eyes. Her gown, also rose gold, was complete with a long skirt that trailed a few feet behind her and silk straps that rested over her shoulder caps. She stood about two inches taller in her glittery heels.

“And the finishing touch,” Cecilia stood behind her, holding the ends of a golden tiara, before getting on a footstool and placing it atop the princess’s head.

Aria turned to face the older woman and hugged her, only mustering a “thank you” for she felt a wave of jitters emerging again.

Cecelia smiled understandingly, returning the embrace she had been given.

-

Now, standing in front of an arch entrance closed by double doors, Aria nodded at the guards, signaling that she was ready to enter. They took hold of the handles and pulled the doors open, revealing the high-ceiling ballroom. Nearly every inch of the hardwood floor was covered by the feet of some hundred guests, with the exception of the kingdom’s crest in the middle of the room. The gold embellishments in the form of flower motifs on the off-white walls reflected the lights coming off the extravagant chandeliers.

It only took one person to see her at the door to cause a wave of silence to befall the room. Those that were initially mingling in groups, especially in front of her, halted their conversations and parted ways. Smiling nervously, Aria walked slowly past the hundreds of ambassadors and allies who bowed. She caught a glimpse at two men who stared at her, mouths agape. When they realized they’d been spotted, they gasped and followed the crowd’s example. To this, she gave an assuring smile.

She could feel her soles getting warm against the bottom of her heels. She wasn’t used to the attention. This wasn’t what life planned for her when she’d been thrusted into the arms of a foster mother in a small house on the outskirts of Cresilen. Yet somehow... it seems life can have a change of heart.

At the end of the path was a circle formed around the crest. Standing just outside of the circle, his back facing her, was a tall, blond-haired gentleman in a tux, just like a number of other men who were at the gathering, with the exception of a red sash draping over his left shoulder. Sensing the sudden quiet around him, he looked over his shoulder, an adoring smile played upon his lips.

The prince, Hugo, and princess met at the middle of the crest. She curtsied while he placed one arm over his stomach, his other behind his back, and bowed in response. Unable to take his eyes off her for too long, he tilted his head back just enough to return his gaze on his wife.

Aria blushed and shyly looked off to the side momentarily before following his lead in standing straight again.

The orchestra, sat adjacent to a corner of the ballroom, began playing. The melody of the cellos breezed from through the atmosphere as several bows were raked across the strings. Soon, violins chimed in with their own harmony.

Taking the other in their arms, the two danced the night away. Not being a seasoned dancer, Aria focused mostly on keeping her feet in sync with one another. She could have sworn she’d squeezed her partner’s shoulder and hand a bit too tightly a couple times, both out of nervousness and for keeping balance.

The more she got lost in his light blue eyes, the safer she felt. He was her barrier against any and every thought that involved her clumsiness taking over or some other disastrous event happening that could potentially tear down any graceful image she’d worked so hard to maintain.

“You’re doing wonderful,” he smirked, as if sensing her racing thoughts. “And I know you will continue to do so, no matter what.”

That was enough to keep her spirits up for the remainder of the party.

-

From her bedchamber, Aria stepped onto the balcony overlooking Cresilen. She could barely make out the storybook cottages that lined the Cresille Peaks to her left under the cover of the midnight sky. Lights danced in the town square like fireflies amidst the nighttime. Located at the heart of the kingdom, the residents gathered at the square, where festivities stretched into the eve of the following day.

Turning her attention to the diamond ring on her finger, she brushed her right index finger over the jewel, which sat atop the silver band. Faint footsteps neared, stopping just behind her, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her round figure.

“What’s on your mind?” she heard a deepened German accent close to her ear.

“Hugo,” she laid her hands over his sleeves and turned her head to meet his eyes. “I’m scared.”

He smiled sadly, wanting to comfort her until she was no longer burdened with stress over her new responsibilities, but knowing it was inevitable and he couldn’t magically take them away.

“And you’re allowed to be,” he began, moving his hand so that it held hers. “But I’m here. I’ll oversee everything and guide you. I’m never leaving your side.”

Aria leaned back against his frame, closed her eyes, and kissed him. A ‘zip!’ rang in the distance and red sparks burst onto the sky, white remnants clung to the air before fizzling out.


	2. The Bedchamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cresilen's royal couple have some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some German, but not enough to not use a shitty translator, so if anything's wrong, that's why.

Hugo pulled away from the kiss, keeping an inch between his lips and hers.

“Let’s go inside,” he whispered.

Aria simply nodded and hiked the skirt of her dress up slightly to prevent it from getting caught under her shoes. She turned around and stepped back into the bedroom, sitting on a nearby settee, crossing one leg over the other.

Hugo followed her inside and brought the accordion-style double doors together, sealing the entrance to the balcony. He sat next to her and put his hand on her knee.

Though everything below her waist was buried under layers of tulle, she still felt a tingle race up her spine, something that always happened when he touched or kissed sensual spots such as her knees, shoulders, and cheeks.

"So I take it that you'll be going out with the men soon?" she put her hand over his and blushed.

Earlier in the evening, his closest friends, Princes Donovan, Aldo, Wilhelm, Smithson, Gerold, and Omar, invited him to a guys' night out after the ball. It was an "extended bachelor party", in the words of Prince Aldo.

"Actually, I told them to go without me," Hugo slipped his hand off her knee and clasped her hand with his.

"Why? You could use the break. After all the hours you've spent with me making sure I keep my back straight at the table and everything..." Aria joked and added, "I'm sure you're sick of me by now!"

“Nein, meine geliebte,” he shook his head, taken aback by the mere suggestion that he’d want to be away from her.

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of it while keeping his eyes on hers.

She blushed even more and looked away shyly.

With the one hand still holding hers, he used the other to brush his fingertips over her cheek that faced away from him. They moved down to trace her jaw and slowly turned her head towards him, his index finger curled under her chin.

He placed a kiss on her forehead, nose, and lips. Taking his mouth off hers, he looked at her in awe, his lips parted to speak.

“You are so beautiful,” he told her. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Maybe not all of me,” Aria half-smiled.

“Nonsense, meine geliebte,” Hugo chuckled, and then looked at her seriously when he saw the half of her lip that grinned dropped. “Nothing will change my mind.”

She pulled him towards her body by his lapels and kissed him deeply, then rested her hands on his shoulders. “Promise me that's never going to change. I need to hear it..."

He starting leaving kisses along her neck, making her purr.

"I promise, meine geliebte," he whispered into her ear, then proceeded to outline her jaw with more kisses.

Her hands wandered over his chest, down his abs, and landed over his groin, making him jolt back.

He gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

For a moment, her jaw dropped and she withdrew her hands.

"Hugo, I..." she stammered and immediately stood from the settee, taking a step back. "I knew I shouldn't have done that. What if I—"

Her mind raced to the last time they'd tried to have sex. The farthest they'd gone only ended up with them being half-naked. Fear overcame Aria upon realizing that the next step was for her lingerie to come off, bearing what had made her so disgusting, so unlovable in her eyes.

Hugo was the first to seem genuine in his claims that he would love her regardless, but Aria knew all too well that there was always the likely outcome of him being sickened and wanting nothing to do with her. After all, what good was it if she was a decent person, but was unable to give herself to him intimately? He could keep her around for reasons related to the former, but surely he would need an outlet for the latter, she thought. She would rather be with someone she knew wouldn't feel the need to look for that outlet in another woman, but with the condition of her womanhood, she knew this was not likely.

She had been so lost in her thought process that she didn't realize he was standing in front of her, holding her hands and calling her.

"Aria? Schatzi?" he said calmly.

His eyes bore into hers, searching for a hint of any indication that he hadn't lost her.

As if this was the cue needed to bring her back, she blinked and focused her attention on the man in front of her again.

Without giving it much thought, she tried to kiss him, but his hands moved onto her arm to keep her from getting closer.

"Schatzi, look at me," he demanded, in a stern, yet non-menacing way.

She inhaled and obeyed.

He cupped her cheek with one hand, keeping the other still on her arm. "You are not obligated to sleep with me. I respect you, Aria. You know I will always put you before myself, and if you feel you are not ready, I understand completely. I promise, meine geliebte. But if you want to do this, I need to hear you say it. I will refuse to go any further until you tell me."

She gulped, feeling her insides sink and warm up. She loved that about him. She loved how caring he was of her, something she had never known until the day he had seen her at the market square, where she struggled to carry crates of food for her foster siblings back home. He was on his way to meet with Prince Aldo, but had stepped away from his guards to help her take the crates to her destination some blocks away. He could feel his heart tear in the middle when she'd led him to the rundown orphanage. After that encounter, he had vowed to see her again.

All she could do was nod meekly.

"Yes," she found her voice again. "Please, Hugo. I need you."

He kissed her passionately, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Don't hesitate if you need me to stop, okay?" he asked before kissing her hand.

"Okay," she nodded again and put her arms around his neck, crashing her lips against his.

Though surprised at first, his body relaxed with hers.

He removed his jacket and tossed it over the settee. Aria’s hands wandered up his chest, ending with a slight tug of his white dress shirt.

She caught her breath and pulled the underlying loops of his bowtie apart and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, revealing his built frame.

Hugo allowed his sleeves to slide down his arms and threw his shirt right where he had the blazer.

He cupped Aria’s face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

“Let me take care of you first, meine geliebte,” he whispered.

She happily obliged and removed her tiara first, setting it back in the jewelry box on the mantel. While she was turned around, she stepped out of her heels and he undid the bow that sat on her lower back.

The mass on her body that was held in place by the bustier relaxed and she started feeling self-conscious about her appearance.

With the straps of her gown now down to her elbows, her cheeks warmed when she felt a kiss on her bare shoulder.

“So schön...” Hugo spoke into her skin.

Once she’d gotten out of her dress, Aria leaned into him and placed her hand flat on the side of his head farther from her. She pecked his other cheek and bit her lip shyly, feeling a wetness between her legs the higher his hands travelled from her sides to her breasts.

He whirled her around, swept her off her feet and placed her slowly onto the bed.

Hovering over her, with his arms forming a bracket around her head, he softly kissed her cheek, nose, lips, and neck.

“Mmm...” Aria hummed.

She let out an “ohh” and her upper body curled upward when his mouth moved down over her collarbone and onto her breasts.

His eyes going up to her, he let out an amused chuckle. “Looks like I’m doing good so far.”

She closed her eyes and pressed her hips against his, signaling her need to have him get to that area soon. But he wanted to enjoy every inch of her first.

He cupped her breasts and brushed his thumbs on top of her hardened nipples while kissing her.

Her feet rested on the backs of his shins and her hands ran down his arms as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it, humming just a bit to send vibrations through her areola. He repeated this with her other breast, making her squirm under him.

“I’m so wet...” Aria murmured and bit her lip.

Hugo smirked, feeling himself throbbing in his pants. He crawled down lower towards the foot of the bed, kissing Aria’s stomach and giving her breasts one last squeeze.

He curled his fingers under the waistband of her lacey panties and lifted his head to meet her eyes for approval.

She took a deep breath and gave him the go-ahead by putting her legs together and pointing them up in the air.

An electrifying jolt raced up her spine as he removed her underwear, his knuckles brushing against her thighs and up her legs. He carefully looped the leg holes off her feet and set the garment aside.

She parted her legs, resting them on the mattress on either side of him, but instinctively covered her groin with her hands. She half-expected him to be upset with her frequent hesitation, but he reached up and ran his fingertips down her arm without taking his eyes off her face.

"Nothing will change how I feel about you," he reminded her in his most tender voice.

That was all she needed to show him what she'd been ashamed of for years. She didn't know what she could have done to deserve such a thing. A Cresilen doctor even suggested she may have been cursed with the unsightly marks, but again, Aria knew of no incident that could have sparked it. Had she angered a witch and thus had the curse put upon her?

A surge of panic swept through Aria's chest when his beautiful blue eyes fell on her area, but was soon dissolved when he smiled and planted a sweet kiss on her mouth.

He pecked below her ear and whispered. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, meine geliebte."

She hooked her hand onto the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

He licked the tips of his index, middle, and ring fingers before placing them over her clit, slowly rubbing it in circles.

"Fuck..." Aria moaned while massaging her breasts.

Though he took this to be a good sign, Hugo couldn't help but feel concerned. "I-Is that good?"

She shyly nodded, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "I could use some help getting more wet though."

He smirked and scooted down the bed, leaned on his side and positioned his head over her entrance. With a flattened tongue, he pressed the tip at the bottom of her pussy and licked over her lips.

Aria squeaked and moaned, putting her hand over his on the outside of her thigh.

Then, with his tongue narrowed, he swirled it around her clit and formed an 'o' around the nub, sucking on it like he did her nipples.

"Hugo..." she gasped and threw her head back.

He hooked both his hands around her thighs this time and began eating her out faster, his tongue working in a zigzag pattern between her wet lips, even burying his face so deep that his nose rubbed against her clit.

"Oh... fuck! Please, baby, I need it..." Aria grabbed onto the pillow her head was on. "Please make me cum, Hugo!"

He worked his thumb over her clit while kept lapping up her juices.

"H-Hugo!" she screamed, raked her free hand through his hair, and curled her toes.

She rode out her peak and caught her breath.

Feeling accomplished in this, he gazed at her from between her legs and left a line of kisses along her inner thigh.

"You're so fucking amazing," he licked his lips and stood up by the bedside, undoing his belt.

After recovering from her high, Aria sat up with her legs folded under her and put her hand over his bulge.

She blushed and looked up at Hugo, who rested his forehead on hers.

“That’s what you do to me, Aria,” he groaned. “Even when you’re not here with me. Sometimes, I just can’t help myself.”

She didn’t say anything for a minute or two, studying the hardness under her palm.

“I never knew I had such an effect on you,” she confessed.

He cupped her face and kissed her while she undid his pants and let them drop to the floor.

She took hold of his length and looked down at it.

“Oh my God,” she gasped started stroking it.

Precum was smeared all over the tip, but Aria spit on it to lube him up more

Hugo muttered something in German, which Aria didn’t catch as she was too busy admiring the size. She used both her hands to jerk him off, feeling more confident as his breathing picked up.

“Fuck... Hugo, it’s so big,” she giggled and got on her knees.

She arched her back and stuck her ass out the lower she kissed his torso.

He inhaled sharply when she’d finally taken him in her warm mouth.

With a tightened ‘o’ around his shaft, Aria bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace.

“Mmh mmm mmm mmm mmmmm,” she hummed while jerking him off.

“Ach!” Hugo let out a deep grunt. “In circles, Schatzi. That’s it.”

She jerked his cock off in circular motions with both hands, bringing his foreskin over the head and back down.

Aria looked up at him and kissed the tip. “All mine?”

He brought her chin up with his index finger and thumb and kissed her forehead. “Without a doubt.”

She smiled and massaged his balls with one hand while continuing to jerk him off with the other.

Feeling an orgasm nearing, he stepped back and brushed the knuckle of his index finger along her cheek. "Lie back."

She did so, moving to the center of the bed, opening her legs, and sweeping her hair to the right.

He kicked his shoes and pants to the side and got on top of her. He kissed her passionately, guiding his length inside her and moving in slowly.

Aria let out a muffled 'mmm' and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Panicked, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Does it hurt?"

"No," she breathily replied. "Keep going, please."

He nodded and started nipping at her neck, his cock parting her lips more.

"Oh!" she gasped and set her back flat against the bed, getting comfortable with how much he'd filled her. "Faster..."

The flame of lust in his eyes fanned upon hearing her beg for more. He wanted to make her happy for as long as she'd allow him, both in and out of the bedroom. He wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his and locked lips with her.

Through her muffled moans and heavy breathing, she murmured his name over and over as he hit the right spot.

With her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands digging into his broad shoulders, she screamed louder than she has all night. "P-Please! Please, baby! You're so fucking good to me!"

Balancing himself with his lower legs, he ran his thumbprint over his tongue and reached down between her legs. He rubbed her clit and rested his head on hers while burying his cock deeper and faster inside her wet pussy.

"I love you, princess," he grunted. "I love you... more than you can imagine."

She tightened her legs around him as her chest sank. "Oh, Hugo. I-I love you too. My prince..."

He moaned against her neck, feeling her tighten around his shaft.

"You're so beautiful, meine geliebte," he crooned. "I'm easily the luckiest man in the world."

Now with her cheeks and neck flushed, she dug her heels into his ass. "H-Hugo, I"m gonna cum!"

"Mmh," his jaw tightened. "Cum for me. I want you to cum first."

She put her arms around his neck and threw her head back as her breasts bounced with her.

"Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ , I'm cumming. I'm cumming. I'm..." she closed her eyes and screamed as she felt herself explode all over him.

He kissed up her neck and along her jawline just as he was cumming.

"Fuck, Aria! Du bist so eng!" he growled and spilled his load inside her.

Their movements slowed as they tried to even their breathing.

He pulled out of her, letting his cum drip out from her slit, and collapsed beside her.

She turned to her side and draped an arm across his chest.

"I love you, Prince Hugo," she happily sighed.

"I love you too, Princess Aria," he gave her a content smile.

He put his arm around her, pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead.

"I wonder what the guys are up to now," she traced a heart on his left pec.

"Definitely not lying in bed with the most beautiful woman a man could ever ask for," he took her hand and kissed it, throwing her a charming smirk and a blue-eyed leer.

She shyly hid her face in his chest before kissing his cheek.

"There are more beautiful women in the world though," she teased.

"Ja," he moved some dark strands off her shoulder, his fingertips sweeping across her warm skin. "But you're the most beautiful in my eyes. You. My only one."


End file.
